marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Legend of Ironhead Haynes
|image = |caption = Al begins his solo assault "on the peak" in the episode "The Legend of Ironhead Haynes" in Season 8 of MWC.. |series = Married... with Children |season = 8 |episode = 23 |overall = 180 |network = FOX |production = 8.21 |imdb = tt0642407/ |guests = Dan Tullis, Jr. E.E. Bell Waylon Jennings Steve Susskind Chris Latta Shiela Grenham Hill Harper |taping = March 4, 1994 |airdate = May 1, 1994 |writers = Katherine Green |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Ride Scare" |next = "Assault and Batteries" }} The Legend of Ironhead Haynes was the 180th overall series episode of Married... with Children and also 23rd episode of Season 8 of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Katherine Green, the episode originally aired on FOX-TV on May 1, 1994. Synopsis Beset once more by angry fat women in the twenty-third episode of season 8, and Marcy's aggressive feminism in particular, Al sets out to rediscover the roots of true manhood, hiking up a mountain to contact "Ironhead Haynes", the last "real man" he knows of as the NO MA'AM gang seeks his advice. Storyline When another complaint from a fat woman at the shoe store results in Al getting threatened by possibly losing his parking space and being reprimanded not to insult anymore fat women, he, Jefferson and the rest of his men's club NO MA'AM seek out a legendary guru macho man to seek his advice on how to battle political correctness. Meanwhile, Bud, Kelly & Peggy steal a full fridge from a funeral and hides it from Al in the Garage. Actor/Country Music singer Waylon Jennings guest stars. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy *Dan Tullis, Jr. as Officer Dan *E.E. Bell as Bob Rooney Guest starring *Waylon Jennings as Ironhead Haynes *Paul Eisenhauer as Alderman Johnson *Steve Susskind as Barney *Chris Latta as Roger (as Christopher Collins) *Shiela Grenham as Woman #2 *Hill Harper as Aaron Mitchell Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the song "Ballad Of Ira Hayes" by Johnny Cash *This episode is the final appearance of Hill Harper as Aaron. *This episode also marks the final appearance of Steve Susskid as Barney, Al's friend since season 1. *When Bud comes in and throw a paper airplane into the NO MA'AM meeting, he claims it to be Miss January. The picture he actually used is Miss March 1994, Neriah Davis and had been edited to put a bikini top and bottom over the original nude centerfold. Neriah Davis would later appear on MWC in the season 10 episode Flight of the Bumblebee as Anytime. *Chris Collins (a.k.a. Chris Latta), who played Roger in this episode died a little over a month after this episode aired. *When Al comes down the mountain with white hair and the Nine Commandments on the two pieces of the guitar body, it is a parody of Moses and the Ten Commandments. *Officer Dan mentions that Ironhead Haynes "lives alone on the tallest mountain in Illinois". The highest natural point in Illinois is Charles Mound, which is actually a hill standing at 1235 ft *In the original airing of the episode, during the ending credits, Al is shown sneaking into the garage and it turns out he has his own fridge hidden from the rest of the family. On the DVD release, the scene is changed to a just a still frame of Al looking inside the hidden fridge while "Love and Marriage" plays over the credits. Goofs *Officer Dan mentions that Ironhead Haynes "lives alone on the tallest mountain in Illinois", but Illinois is a prairie and doesn't have any mountains as depicted in the episode. The highest area in the state of Illinois is Charles Mound, which is actually a hill with rolling farmland and is shorter than the Sears Tower. Category:Season 8 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes